simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
List of non-controllable characters
Several characters in The Simpsons: Tapped Out have appeared, have been mentioned in the game or been found in the files, but are not controllable (i.e. you cannot make them perform actions or jobs). They cannot be interacted with, and carry little importance to the gameplay of the game. Below are listed the various non-controllable characters. List of Non-Controllable characters Blinky * He can be seen appearing in rivers. * Blinky also appeared as the Blinky Balloon during the Thanksgiving Event. * He can also be seen in the fountain outside the Writers Building when the building is in use. * A Blinky-type fish appears on top of the Three-Eyed Sushi. Cow * The cow is an icon seen briefly at the end of the Thankless Thanksgiving questline. When Homer Simpson says that he'll eat an entire cow on Christmas, the cow worriedly moos. * Booberella milks a cow at Cletus' Farm as her 60m task. However, this cow is never seen, as the task is not visual. Zombies * They came out of the Springfield Cemetery during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. When tapped the player received Treats. Director * He directs the McBain movie, he has dialogue during the final part of the quest. Frank Grimes's Ghost * Seen during the main quest of the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. His ghost tasks Homer to praise him, but it backfires and Lenny and Carl talk about how great Homer is instead. * The level 51 update introduced Frank Grimes. However he is a living character and not a ghost. Freaks * They are featured when the Freak Show Tent is made in quest in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event after Lisa and Moe have finished watching the freaks. They look like Lenny and Carl. Ghosts * They appeared during the Halloween 2013 event. They would appear all over the player's town, and one would have to tap them to get rid of them and to get GOO. Gypsy * The Gypsy appears during the main Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event quest when you build the Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop. She helps the Simpsons come up with ideas to stop the ghosts from appearing in Springfield. King Homer * King Homer is an animation of the King Homer's Skyscraper who climbs up the skyscraper, only to fall before reaching the top. Happy Little Elves * Seen when you tap the Elf Home (during the Christmas 2013 Event) for collection. They would fly around collecting Gift Bags and Gift Cards from other houses. * Seen on the Happy Little Elves Ride * Also seen in beginning clip on Homer's "Mypad". Gil : Main article: Gil * He tries to sell you deals that encourage the player to buy donuts. Maggie Simpson * She appears when Marge performs the task Walk Maggie. Mr. Bont * Mr. Bont is the third ghost that wants to be appeased by Homer. He possesses Homer in order to live another day and to go out with Marge. Newshound * Seen when Arnie Pye performed the task: "Walk Newshound". Reverend Lovejoy's Dog * Seen when you send Reverend Lovejoy to walk the dog. Richard and Lewis * They appear as two of the children eaten by Lumpy, with the other one being Milhouse. Rusty the Clown * He appears as a parade balloon during the Thanksgiving Event (2013) event. Sarah Wiggum * Mentioned during the This Little Wiggy questline. * Mentioned during the Bad Cops questline. * Mentioned during the La Dolce Morte questline. Sideshow Bob : Main article: Sideshow Bob (non-controllable character) * The player has a 10% chance of seeing him in town or while visiting friends town. The reward for catching him is 50 Cash. *He is also seen in the mini game Sideshow You. * The Terwilligers 2015 Event introduced him as a playable character. The non-controllable Sideshow Bob can only be found in towns whose player's didn't receive him during the event. Boardwalk Performers * They are all unable to be controlled, yet unlike the other characters on this list, one can purchase them. Swimming Zombie * He can be seen swimming in rivers in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. The Hounds * Seen when Mr. Burns performs the task: "Walk The Hounds". The Octuplets * The eight infant children of Apu and Manjula appear when either Apu is performing his "Feed the Octuplets" task, or Manjula is performing her "Look after the Octuplets" task. They cannot both take The Octuplets at the same time (if one of them has The Octuplets, the task with them will be greyed out and at the bottom of the task/jobs list for the other character). * Appear in the Frankincense, Myrrh, and Donuts questline. PBS Mob * Task "Chase PBS" for Homer Simpson The Order * A different secret organisation was roaming around the player's town during the Stonecutters 2014 Event. By tapping them one received 4 Emblems. Kids * The two kids seen beating up Cocoa Beanie. Bunnies * They are seen roaming around your town during the Easter 2014 Event. Can be zapped or tapped to receive Eggs. * One pops out of the Natural Faberge Egg. Rigellians * They appear in the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. They can be tapped to get Probes, Ray Guns or Long Protein Strings. Bill and Marty * They can be broadcasted on KBBL radio. Birch Barlow * He can be broadcasted on KBBL radio. Tiger * Appears when Drederick Tatum does his 4-hour task: Walk the Tiger. Cool kid * Appears during Cool Lisas main questline, Cool Intention. Bender * Appears during the Clash of the Clones quest chain. * Is mentioned during numerous pieces of dialogue between Matt Groening and Homer. Elves * Were producing Presents during part 1 of the Christmas 2014 Event * Were roaming arong the player's town during part 2 of the event. Shooting them with the Elf Cannon rewarded Elf Bells. Criminals * Were wandering around during the Superheroes Event 2015. * When tapped players received event currency. Felons * Were produced by the Burns State Prison during the Superheroes Event 2015. * Players could fight them to receive event currency. Mutant Vegetables * Were wandering around during Act 1 of the Terwilligers 2015 Event. * When tapped players received event currency. Bob Clones * Were wandering around during Act 2 and 3 of the Terwilligers 2015 Event. ** When tapped players received event currency. * At the end of the event, three of them could be purchased to permanently stay in the player's town. Mutant Seeds * Were wandering around during the Terwilligers 2015 Event. * When tapped in their own town, players received event currency. * Players could also seed some in their Neighbors' Springfields. Royce McCutcheon * Level 50 level-up message. Possums * Possums were part of the Monorail 2015 Event. * They were appearing on the streets of the Player's Springfield near the monorail's station they escaped from. * When tapped in their own town, players received event currency. Normal Head Joe Spuckler * Appears when Cletus performs the task: "Put the Newest Spuckler to Work". M'nthster * M'nthster was a part of the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. * He was the main antagonist of the storyline of the event. * During Act Three of the event, the player could battle him using Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Martin at the Spooky Campfire, or tap him multiple times at the Sunken Temple. Star Spawn * Star Spawn were a part of the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. * They appeared in the player's town after defeating M'nthster for the first time. * They could be tapped for event crafting currencies. Nightmares * Nightmares were part of the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. They came in four variants. * They spawned from the Spooky Campfire when Youngsters were sent to Roast S'mores or Hunt Nightmares. They also spawned on their own over time. * Tapping them rewarded event crafting currencies. Merrymakers * Merrymakers appeared during the Winter 2015 Event, roaming towns during the event. * Tapping them rewarded event crafting and prize currencies. Trailer Appearances Only These characters only appear in trailers, and have not yet made in-game appearances or references. * Raphael/the Sarcastic Man * Wendell Borton * Bill Clinton * Little Vicki Valentine Category:Non-Controllable Characters